User blog:Lukwisnie/Finn McMissile's Time Machine Part 2
Narrorator: "Finn, Holley, Mater, and Lightning kept traveling furthur and furthur into the past. One year only seemed like a few seconds. For a while, cars weren't on Route 66, until they past 1965. After that, cars suddenly were driving backwards 1000 mph on Route 66. Finally, on October 12, 1960 at 12:04 AM, Finn McMissile stops the time machine." Finn McMissile: "Okay. We're here." Mater: "Hey, look! That's me when I was young! Hi, Mater!" (Young Mater didn't hear Mater.) Lightning McQueen: "Wait a minute. Weren't you in England when the story happened?" Finn McMissile: "Yes, I was. But this machine can also move through space. I guess this is a 4-dimensional machine. Just with a touch of this extra lever, we'll be flying to England." (He touches the lever, and the machine starts going up. He moves another lever, and it starts going forward.) "Now to turn this wheel..." (He turns the wheel, and machine steers.) (After only a few hours, they arrive in England in front of Professor Z's garage.) Holley Shiftwell: "Alright, we're here." Mater: "Alright. So, how exactly will we stop Professor Z from riding over the nail?" Finn McMissile: "We'll have to stop the snake from biting Professor Z, not stop him from riding over the nail." Mater: "Oh. Well, still, how will be do that?" Lightning McQueen: "Hey, look. I think that's the snake!" Finn McMissile: "Yes, that's the snake!" (He opens up a terrarium on wheels, and some robotic arms from it grab the snake and puts it in the terrarium. The terrarium then drives away into the woods.) Mater: "I guess our job here is done!" Finn McMissile: "Shh! We don't want to wake up Professor Z." Mater: "Oh, sorry." (All 4 get in the machine and time travel to the next morning, and what they saw put them to wondering:) Young Professor Z: "Hey! What are you doing with him Finn McMissile?" Random Car: "What do you mean?" Young Professor Z: "That car has smashed my engine last week. Don't let him smash your engine!" Young Finn McMissile: "What are you talking about, Zack?" Present Day Finn McMissile: "Oh, his first name was Zack. Zack Zundapp. Hmm. Both names start with Z." (Nobody in the argument hears him.) Young Professor Z: "Don't you remember? Last week, you opened my hood, and dropped a 20 ton brick in my engine!" (He lied) Random Car: "How could you do this to this poor little car? I thought I knew you!" Young Finn McMissile: "I didn't do anything like that. I have no idea what he's talking about." (All 3 cars kept arguing.) Presemt Day Finn McMissile: "Well, that was weird. I thought we got rid of the snake that bit him." Holley Shiftwell: "I'm confused as well. It was like we never were their last night." Finn McMissile: "Well, maybe time travel can't change the past." Mater: "Let's see if time travel can change the future. Let's go ahead of our own time." Narrorator: "Finn McMissile presses the lever, and the machine goes about a year per second. It was 1960, 1961, 1962, and so on. Also, he activates the space levers, and the machine also goes back to Radiator Springs. At about 2020, they arrived back at Radiator Springs. However, they were still time traveling. Finally, they noticed a light sign floating right in front of Mater's Junkyard, so Finn stops the machine on February 8th, 2046. They all get out." Voice From Floating Sigh: "We interupt this program with some world record news. Lizzie Modelt, the oldest resident of Radiator Springs, has broken Jeanne Calment's record of longest lifespan. Today, Lizzie is 122 years, 165 days old, while Jeanne Calment was 122 years, 164 days old when she died about 50 years ago." Mater: "I didn't think Lizzie would become so old." Lightning McQueen: "Yeah, me neither. Hey, who are those guys?" (They were Mater and Lightning McQueen from the future.) Old Mater: "Hey, Mater!" Present Day Mater: "Hey, Mater!" Old Mater: "I done remember you. You are... (coughs) ...me from the past from the time we went time traveling with Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell." Present Day Mater: "Yes, that's who we are." Old Mater: "Well, I have to go now. There is... (coughs) ...a car stuck at Willy's Butte, and I have to tow him out. So, see you... (coughs) ...later, Mater." Present Day Mater: "Later, Mater. Ha, ha, that's funny right their." (Old Mater drives off to Willy's Butte.) Finn McMissile: "Now, to see if we can change the future, we'll plant this cactus seed." (A cactus seed is on his hood, so he digs a little hole with his tire, and drops the seed in.) Holley Shiftwell: "Now let's continue time traveling." Narrorator: "They all go into the time machine, and Finn pushes the lever forward. They go at a year per second, like last time. They see the cactus grow rapidly, like they're watching a video." Mater: "Well, that proves that we can change the future." Lightning McQueen: "Yeah. It does." Narrorator: "Suddenly, the planet suddenly gets covered in garbage. What has happened? Finn McMissile stops the machine on December 16th, 2105. When they stopped, they saw hundreds of cars driving onto a big ship. Their was also a big screen, with a voice." Mater: "Hey. Where is [[Radiator Springs?" Is it under this garbage?" Finn McMissile: "Shh. I want to hear this." Voice From Big Screen: "...the megaconglomerate corporation Buy n Large assumed control of the planet's entire economy, including the government, and humanity spiraled into a state of mass consumerism, quickly covering the planet in garbage. But don't worry, take a ride on the Axiom, while a bunch of robots will clean up the garbage. It will take about 5 years." Finn McMissile: "The planet gets covered with garbage 100 years in the future?" Mater: "I can't believe it! Radiator Springs won't be here 100 years in the future! We've got to save it." Holley Shiftwell: "I don't see how we can do that. Plus, it's 100 years from our time, so we'll probably will have passed away by now." Mater: "Oh, yeah. Right." Lightning McQueen: (coughs) "Well, let's get out of here," (coughs) "...because I can barely breath here." (coughs) Narrorator: "Finn McMissile starts the machine. They go at about 5 seconds per year. The garbage level goes lower really fast, but after 2110, it starts slowing down." Finn McMissile: "They said it would take 5 years to clean this garbage. I guess they were a little off. Let's go faster." Narrorator: "They went a little faster. Soon, they were going at, not 1, but 10 years per second. After 2200, garbage was still their. 2300, there was still some garbage. 2400, it almost seemed like nothing changed. 2500, 2600, 2700, garbage was still covering the entire ground. Then, they stop the machine on February 21st, 2805. The big ship has landed, and cars were driving out." Holley Shiftwell: "I guess they decided to come back early. I mean, there is still garbage covering the ground, but the space ship came back." Finn McMissile: "Let's see if they will stay here." Narrorator: "Finn starts the machine again, at about 50 years per second. They quickly stop on April 26th, 3543. They were in a big city, with plants, real plants, everywhere, and where they landed, a plaque was in front of them. They get out of the machine to see what the plaque said. Mater reads it:" Mater: "'This city is dedicated to the late town of Radiator Springs, founded in 1909 by Stanley Modelt, but got destroyed by a pile of garbage which covered the earth in 2105.' Aw, it's so done nice how they kept Radiator Springs from being ever forgotten." (They drive towards the street, and Route 66 signs were their. Not "Historic Route 66," but actually "Route 66." Finn McMissile: "And it appears they have bought U.S. Route 66 back to the map, after it got shut down in 1985." Mater: "Let's go take a drive, see how the future is like." Narrorator: "Surely, the future was different. There were hovering signs everywhere. The city was covered with plants everywhere. They were not fake, they were real. The cars were hovering on the ground, but they were barely going faster than the cars from 2012. After a few miles of driving, they go to a library to find out why they couldn't stop the rivalry between Professor Z and Finn McMissile. They looked through several books, when a car in a clear glass behind them suddenly appeared." Car In Glass: "Welcome to the VOX system. How may I help you, sir?" (All 4 cars drive up) Mater: "I didn't see you their." Car In Glass: "Always seem to have that effect." Finn McMissile: (He looks behind the glass, but doesn't see anyone.) Car In Glass: "Over here, sir." Holley Shiftwell: "Who are you?" Car IN Glass: "I am the Radiator Springs Public Libarary Information Unit. Box registration, RS-066. How may I help you?" Holley Shiftwell: "Huh?" Information Unit: "I am a compindium of all car knowledge." Finn McMissile: "Do you know anything about physics?" Information Unit: "Accessing physics." Holley Shiftwell: "Mechanical Engineering?" Information Unit: "Yes." Finn McMissile: "Mathematics?" Information Unit: "Yes." Lightning McQueen: "Wow. What about time travel?" Information Unit: "Accessing science fiction." Holley Shiftwell: "No, no, no, no, no. Practical Application. My question is, 'Why can't one change the past?'" Information unit: "Because one cannot travel into the past." Mater: "What if one could?" Information Unit: "One cannot." Lightning McQueen: "Well, at least what do you know about the time machine?" Information Unit: "The Time Machine was written by H.G. Wells in 1894. It was later adapted into motion picture intto 1960 by George Pal, and again in 2002 by Simon Wells. More people liked George Pal's version. Would you like to hear a selection from the score?" Mater: "That wasn't exactly what we meant..." Information Unit (singing): "There is a place called tomorrow. A place of joy, not of sorrow. Can't you see? It's a place for you and..." Finn McMissile: "That would be quite enough. Thanks for your help." Information Unit: "You're welcome sir." Narrorator: "All 4 cars went back into the time machine. Finn pushes the lever so that they go 100 years per second. They began feeling an earthquake after about 10 seconds, so they stopped on November 8th, 4728. It showed it was 12:56 PM, which is the middle of the day, but the sky was dark. Also, their were piles of rock all over the streets, which seemed to have fallen from the buildings, since their were big holes on it. A few things were even on fire." Finn McMissile: "What happened?" (2 cars drive up.) Car #1: "Hey, where is your designated evactuation center?" Car #2: "You will be held in court until your evactuation center clears your transport." Mater: "Wait! What's happening?" Car #1: "The moon! Let's go!" (All 4 cars look up, seeing the moon fall apart.) Finn McMissile: "How did this happen?" Car #2: "What have you been doing? Living under a rock?" Lightning McQueen: "Yes, we've been living under a rock. Now tell me what happened!" Car #1: "The Japaneseianifransolandutchile volcano did a huge eruption, which messed up the earth's orbit. Now the moon is falling apart. Come on. Let's go." (An explosion happens, which losens the 2 car's grip, so Finn, Lightning, Mater, and Holley go back to their machine, and Finn sets the machine for forward. A shaking caused him to push the lever for full forward pressure, making the machine go up to 1,000 years forward per second. Then the Japaneseianifranscolandutchile volcano erupted, burrying them in rock, so they were forced to time travel until the rock gets eroded away.) Mater: "Is this really how the future is gonna become?" Finn McMissile: "I'm afraid this is." Narrorator: "The centuries rolled by. They were trapped in rock for thousands of years. They wondered how long it will take for the rain to wash away the rock that enclosed them. Finally, at around the year 350,000, the rock washed away." Mater: "Whoa - oh - oh! I'm more dizzy than a tornado in a trailer park!" Lightning McQueen: "So am I, Mater. Finn, could you stop the machine?" Finn McMissile: "Okay." (He tries to stop the machine, but the lever is stuck.) "I can't stop this machine!" Holley Shiftwell: "Why not?" Finn McMissile: "The lever is stuck!" Mater: "Call a repair man!" Finn McMissile: "I can't! We're time traveling, and the repair man is not!" Mater: "Well, then try harder!" Finn McMissile: (He tries harder, but the lever is still stuck.) "I still can't move it!" Mater: "Does this mean we're gonna be time traveling thousands of years into the future forever?" (sigh) (A moment of silence happens, then Mater gets an idea.) Mater: "Hey, I have an idea. Finn, catch!" (he throws his tow hook to Finn) Finn McMissile: "I got it. What do you want me to do?" Mater: "Hook it on the lever!" (Finn does that, and Mater pulls the lever, but he can't get it.) Mater: "I can't do it. Let's pull it together, Finn." (Finn puts his tire on the lever.) Finn McMissile: "On the count of 3, pull! 1... 2... 3!" (They both pull the lever.) Mater: "It's working! It's working!" Finn McMissile: "Yes, it is working, but very slowly." Narrorator: "The lever moves very slowly, so they're slowing down very slowly. After about a minute, they get the machine to stop. When they did, the date was June 24th, 802,701 A.D." *To be continued.. Trivia *There is a reference to WALL-E in this part. *Japaneseianifranscolandutchile is pronounced "Japanese-ian-if-france-coal-land-dutch-chilay." Category:Blog posts